First Kiss
by Mailrebel
Summary: It seems like Kyoukai has been acting depressed lately. Could it possibly be because she feels a little...jealous? (Shin x Kyoukai) (One-shot)


**First Kiss**

 ***This story takes place sometime after the Coalition Invasion Arc**

Shin glanced from left to right as he walked through his camp, aimlessly searching for someone. It was no surprise that the large hordes of people surrounding him made the task harder than it should have been. But setbacks like this were only to be expected when you commanded an entire army. There would always be big crowds nearby.

Shin continued scanning the area. _Where is she?_ he wondered.

"Looking for something, Captain?" asked one of the nearby soldiers.

"Yeah," mumbled Shin as he kept looking. "You wouldn't happen to know where Kyoukai is, do you?"

"Oh, I know where she is!" shouted another soldier, perking up. "She's over there, sitting on the hill." The soldier then gestured to a hill that sat off in the distance, a short ways away from the Hi Shin Unit's camp.

"Over there, huh?" asked Shin, staring in the direction. "Thanks."

"Sure thing, Captain."

After that, Shin started heading straight for the hill. Within a few minutes, he had made it out of the camp and was already climbing the slope. _I hope she's still up here_ he thought as he walked. _There's something I need to talk to her about…_

Upon reaching the top of the hill, Shin found the female assassin waiting there, just as the soldier had said. She was currently laying on her back, looking up at the sky. Without hesitating, Shin approached her. "Hey, Kyoukai."

Upon hearing her name, Kyoukai quickly shot up into a sitting position and turned around. It seemed like her instincts were on edge, but that was only natural for a trained assassin. Nevertheless, she instantly calmed down after recognizing who was speaking. "Oh, Shin, it's you."

Shin simply walked up to where she sat. "What are you doing out here all by yourself?" he asked curiously.

Kyoukai looked away from him. "Nothing really. Just watching the clouds." She then paused for a second before she glanced back at him. "What brings you here?"

"I need to talk to you," said Shin, getting right to the point. "Is it alright if I join you?"

Kyoukai simply nodded and Shin took a seat on the grass next to her.

"What do you need to talk to me about?" she asked him.

Shin frowned before he stared at her. "It's about your behavior as of late."

Kyoukai returned his frown. "What do you mean?"

Shin paused for a second so he could choose his words carefully. "Well, you know," he began casually. "Everybody's noticed it. You're not acting like your usual self."

Kyoukai just remained silent for a moment before she turned away to look at the clouds once more. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Don't lie," said Shin, not taking his eyes off of her. "Everybody has reported that you've seemed rather depressed lately. They say that you sulk around camp all day with a big frown on your face. I've even seen it myself."

"Oh, shut up," said Kyoukai as she turned farther away from Shin, so that he couldn't see her face. " _You_ don't know what you're talking about."

"Come on," Shin encouraged her. "You know it's the truth. I came up here to ask what this is all about. So tell me, what's gotten you so depressed lately?"

"Nothing!" said Kyoukai, suddenly whipping around to look at him. "It's none of your business! And I'm not depressed!"

Shin just frowned as he looked her in the eyes. "You know, the longer you lie about this, the longer it will take us to sort this mess out."

Kyoukai looked surprised to hear this, but she soon clenched her teeth and looked away again. "It's nothing, _really_."

Shin could only sigh at this. "Ugh, don't give me that crap, Kyoukai. Your mood is starting to bring the whole Hi Shin Unit down, and you know that we can't allow our morale to be deterred before a battle. We need to keep our spirits high if possible. So let's hear it, what has been bothering you lately?"

Kyoukai turned to look at Shin once more. This time, she gave a sigh. "It's just something stupid, honestly…you really don't want to hear about it…"

"Nothing's too stupid for me," said Shin seriously. "Come on, out with it."

Kyoukai stared at Shin for a second before she took a deep breath. "Okay, fine," she agreed. "I'll tell you. A few days ago, I just…well, I heard some of the soldiers talking about something…"

Shin just listened patiently, trying to follow along. "Go on," he encouraged her.

All of a sudden, Kyoukai looked a little embarrassed. "Well, it was probably just some stupid rumor, or something…but, when I heard it, I just couldn't help but get upset for some reason…"

"What were they saying?" asked Shin curiously.

"Uh, I'm not sure if I should say," she replied with uncertainty. "The rumor…was about _you_ …"

Shin looked surprised to hear this. "About me?" he repeated.

"Yeah, they were talking about something that you had apparently done while I was away from the Hi Shin Unit…"

"Go ahead and say it," Shin told her. "I'm not afraid to hear rumors being spread about me."

"Oh, well, all right then," said Kyoukai with a pause. She then took a second to stare at Shin and watch his reaction before she revealed the rumor. "The men had been saying that you and our strategist, Ten, had…well, _kissed_ each other…"

Upon hearing this, Shin's eyes immediately widened. His mouth collapsed into a surprised frown. "Uh…"

Kyoukai soon turned away from him. "Oh, my mistake," she said quickly. "I'm sorry. I honestly thought that it might have been true. But I guess I should have known that it was just a stupid rumor…"

Shin sheepishly began scratching the back of his head. "Er, well, _actually_ , that rumor would just so happen to be true…"

This time, Kyoukai's eyes widened. "Huh?"

"Uh…yeah, that _did_ happen…"

"What!?" shouted Kyoukai. "You're serious!? You mean you actually kissed Ten!?"

"Yeah, but it was an accident!" Shin said quickly, waving his hands in defense. "Listen, back when we were fighting in the Coalition Invasion, I was sitting on top of a hill when Duke Hyou snuck up on me. He slapped me on the back and sent me hurtling forward down the hill, straight towards Ten. I naturally ended up landing right on top of her…and, well, our lips just so happened to connect…"

Kyoukai could only give Shin a skeptical look. "You've got to be kidding me," she mumbled.

"It's true!" Shin insisted. "It was a complete accident! And of course, everybody saw it happen so it only makes sense that the rest of the Hi Shin Unit would talk about it. I'll bet they made plenty of jokes…"

"I see," said Kyoukai, trying to understand his story. "So, it really was just an accident, then?"

"Yes. I never intended for that to happen. It was incredibly awkward, to say the least."

Kyoukai simply smiled as she looked away. "Oh, well that's a relief."

Shin found himself confused by her words. "Huh? Why is that?"

Kyoukai immediately froze and dropped her smile. "Uh…no reason…"

Something odd about Kyoukai's behavior suddenly struck Shin. "Hey, wait a second, Kyoukai. Why would a story like this make you so upset?"

Kyoukai looked like she was caught off guard. "Er, well…"

Shin felt like he was starting to catch on to her. "Don't tell me," he began slowly. "Were you actually depressed because you thought I liked Ten?"

"What?!" screamed Kyoukai, growing flustered. "No! It's nothing like that!"

"Then what was it?" inquired Shin, a playful smile on his face.

"I don't know!" Kyoukai replied. "When I heard that story, it just…it made me sad to think that you…you might actually be interested in someone…"

"Holy shit," said Shin, his smile wider than ever. "You were actually jealous."

"No! I just-"

"Shh," said Shin, holding up a finger to silence her. "Listen, Kyoukai. It's okay to be jealous, but you honestly don't have anything to worry about here. I'm not interested in Ten at all. If anything, she is like a little sister to me. I don't have any romantic feelings for her. And that kiss between us, that was just an accident, as I have already explained…"

Kyoukai just quietly stared into his eyes. "R-really?"

"Really."

"Oh," she mumbled, looking away again. "Er, I guess I was upset over nothing then…I'm sorry, Shin."

"It's okay," Shin replied calmly. "It was just a misunderstanding."

"I know," said Kyoukai with a frown. "But still, I kind of feel like an idiot for overreacting to this whole thing."

"Well, don't beat yourself up over it," said Shin as he went to lay down on his back. "By the way, why would me showing interest in another woman make you jealous, Kyoukai?"

Kyoukai blushed harder than ever upon hearing this before giving the man a scowl. "That should be obvious," she mumbled as she looked away.

Shin simply grinned. "Hmph, I think I understand."

After that, the two of them sat there in silence for a moment before Shin decided to speak back up. "You know," he said, still grinning, "if it would cheer you up, the two of us could kiss."

Kyoukai's eyes widened once more. "Huh!? W-what are you saying!?"

Shin just frowned as he sat back up. "I'm offering to kiss you so that you don't have to feel jealous anymore," he said plainly.

Kyoukai just stared at him. "Uh…"

Upon watching her dumbfounded expression, Shin quickly started to lose his confidence. He soon turned away as he closed his eyes. "Er, never mind. It was a stupid idea…"

"Sure."

"…Huh?"

"Let's kiss."

Shin suddenly felt like he was caught off guard. "What? I, uh…Kyoukai, are you sure about this?"

Kyoukai raised an eyebrow. "Weren't you the one that just offered?"

"I…I guess so."

"Then let's do it," she said with a soft smile.

As he watched her smile, Shin somehow managed to regain a little confidence. "Uh, okay then. Let's kiss."

Silence then fell between the two as they attempted to move closer to one another. They slowly brought their faces closer together, but both ended up stopping halfway.

"Well?" Kyoukai asked. "Go on and do it."

"Hang on a second," said Shin hastily. "I…I need to prepare myself. I've never done this properly before…"

"It's just a kiss," said Kyoukai. "How hard could it be?"

"Well, you can't just sit there!" Shin complained. "You have to meet me halfway!"

"You mean I have to get closer?" she asked, blushing a little bit.

"I guess we're both a little inexperienced at this…"

"Well, I've never done this before either!"

"It's fine, let's just…try to figure it out together…Here, come closer."

"O-okay," Kyoukai mumbled. "Like this?"

"Hold still," Shin told her as he gently clasped her chin. He then slowly pulled her in towards him as he also leaned forward. They stared into each others eyes for a second before softly closing them…

Their lips touched for the briefest moments, and the couple successfully managed to share a kiss between them...

And then it was over, just as fast as it had happened. Shin and Kyoukai both pulled back a little bit before staring into each other's eyes again. Shin then let go of Kyoukai's chin before he cleared his throat. "Uh, so…how was-"

"D-DID YOU JUST SEE THAT!?"

Shin and Kyoukai immediately flinched upon hearing such unexpected shouting. They slowly looked down below them to find a small group of soldiers watching them from the hillside.

"C-CAPTAIN!?" one of them shouted.

"AND LIEUTENANT!?"

Shin and Kyoukai blushed as they stared at the men. They didn't know what to say.

"I can't believe what I just saw! Just now, were you guys…KISSING!?"

"Wait a second! Didn't the captain also kiss the Strategist Girl a few months ago?"

"What the hell is this all about!?"

"Now hang on!" Shin shouted as he began waving his hands back and forth. "It's not what it looks like!"

"Oh no, don't tell me!" shouted one of the soldiers. "The captain is starting his own harem!"

"THIS IS DEFINITLY NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE!" Shin insisted as he rose to his feet.

"Quick, we have to go tell the Strategist Girl!" one of the men shouted.

"And the entire camp!" added another.

"You're right, they'll _definitely_ want to hear about this…" said a third soldier with a snicker.

"Hey, get back here!" Shin shouted as the soldiers began to run off. "Damn it!"

And with that, Shin ran after the men, cursing up a storm. The soldiers simply laughed as they charged down the hill, desperate to get the news out. Meanwhile, Kyoukai simply remained on top of the hill, staring after them. Now that she was alone, she slowly brought a hand up to touch her lips. They rested there for a brief moment.

 _My first kiss…_

Suddenly experiencing an overwhelming feeling of bliss, Kyoukai smiled to herself. She then folded her arms behind her head as she lay back down on the hillside. She soon went back to what she had been doing earlier, and quietly watched the clouds. And so it was that Kyoukai's mood lightened up considerably from that point forward. But that was only to be expected after such an unexpected chain of events…

After all, she had just shared a kiss with the special person in her life, and she honestly couldn't be any happier then she was right then…

* * *

 **I'm really glad I chose to write this. Kingdom already has so few stories written about it, and there wasn't even a single Shin x Kyoukai one! I guess I'm making history here. In all honesty though, I'd love to write more about this pairing. It's one of my absolute favorites! In fact, I'm even thinking about making a Shin x Kyoukai community which would just feature stories about this pairing. Maybe that would encourage people to write about them? Who knows…**

 **I have a few more ideas for Kingdom stories that I want to write, so at the very least I can try to expand Kingdom's archive! So far, I've already managed to get Shin and Kyoukai's names added to the fanfiction website, so you can thank me for that if you want XD**

 **Also, I don't own the cover art. Whoever made it, just know that it looks amazing. Thank you for making it :)**

 **Anyways, I think that's all I have to say for now. Please feel free to leave a review! And maybe favorite it if you liked it! And also go spread the good word of Kingdom! That is all! Thanks!**


End file.
